


Time to Process

by inkheart9459



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day Five, F/F, General Danvers Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459
Summary: Astra shows up to recruit Alex for the DEO instead of Hank. A year later after her training is finished, Alex wonders just how Astra knew her father. That curiosity leads to a coffee run that may or may not be a prelude to an actual coffee date.





	Time to Process

Astra finds her in jail after a night of drowning the inescapable feeling of self-loathing in too many drinks. She looks up at the woman with a white streak in her hair like some kind of cartoon villain and wonders if she’s just hallucinating, because the cartoon villain lady is drop dead gorgeous and people like that just didn’t walk into jail cells to bail out borderline alcoholic twenty-four year olds. If it is a hallucination, she hopes she doesn’t wake up for a while so she can stare at the woman for a while.

She sits across from Alex. “Do you really think this is what you should be doing with your life Alexandra?” she asks.

“I don’t recall asking you. I don’t even know who the fuck you are.” She crosses her arms over her chest. Not a hallucination then. Her hallucinations are much more pleasant. In fact, if this was a hallucination this woman would probably be doing rather unspeakable things to Alex right now. And she wouldn’t have the beginnings of a massive hangover either.

“I’m Astra In-Ze. I knew your father.”

That actually gets Alex’s attention. “How?”

“He saved my life and the lives of a few others as well. I’ve never had a way to repay him until now.”

“And how exactly are you going to do that? He’s dead, or didn’t you hear.”

Astra leans closer to Alex. “I am very well aware. I watched him die, Alexandra, and I could do  _ nothing _ . But I can do something here.”

“Right, are you going to put me in some type of twelve step program bullshit? I’ll just check myself the fuck out in a minute flat after you leave.” No one, not even someone who had know her father was going to dictate her life for her.

“No, you’re far too stubborn for something like that.” She looks Alex dead in the eye. “But you need a purpose. You need to know that you’re doing good for the world, because that’s the only way you can feel good about yourself. You see everyone as so much better than you are yourself. You’ve never been enough. But I’m here to tell you that you are enough. And that I have a job offer for you.”

Alex flinches back from Astra’s words. Who the fuck was this woman really?

“It’s a job that helps people and it will leave you too busy to even think about ending up here again.” She gestures around the cell. “So would you like to sit here until your sister comes to bail you out with that disappointed puppy dog look on her or would you like to change your life?”

Alex has to admit, she’s curious, if only to find out who this woman is, how her father had known her, and just how she knew that Kara looked like a disappointed puppy every time she had to get Alex out of trouble. Honestly, that’s enough of a motivating factor in and of itself, but a job wouldn’t hurt either. 

“Alright,” she says after a few long moments. She stands and doesn’t sway anymore. The alcohol really is wearing off now. She almost fears her mind clearing, but she had a feeling she would need a clear mind to figure out anything about Astra at all.

 

\--

 

Astra had been right. She didn’t have time to even think about going to a bar anymore. She had been thrown into DEO life full force, training and running experiments and learning about alien species that she hadn’t even heard of before. She hadn’t really seen much of Astra. She was off elsewhere with the Director, Hank, overseeing the operation as his second in command. Hank himself saw more of Alex, personally checking on her enough that he officially talked to her more than her mother did. He almost felt like a second dad anyway, so she supposed it fit.

It took her a year, but when she completed her training at the top of her class, she felt like she was actually getting her shit together. The nagging feeling of inferiority still crept up on her from time to time, but then her alarm would go off, or there would be a mission to go on, or a hundred other things to do. Alex felt like a real person for the first time in years.

But now that she’s done with her training and is an actual functioning member of the DEO, she wants to know more about Astra. The time taken up by learning how to be a black-ops government agent is now free. Granted that isn’t much now with her heavier mission load, but it’s still something. She just needs a good plan to gather information and she’ll be good.

She starts with Hank, because he has a soft spot for her and he’s the one who interacts with Astra the most. She figures is the most logical starting point even if Hank isn’t the most verbose man to walk the Earth.

“Hey Hank?” She says after the end of a fairly boring shift by DEO standards. Only a few low level aliens looting a store and one digging holes and screwing up public infrastructure, mostly because he didn’t know any better. Most of the other agents on her shift are headed home early, relieved at having an early night. It seems like the relaxed atmosphere might benefit her.

“Yes, agent?” Hank turns, looking away from the screens that show various security cameras and displays for other instruments to detect alien disturbances. 

“Can I ask a few questions about Astra?”

Hank’s brows scrunch, but he nods. 

“Do you know how she knew my father? She said something about how he saved her. Do you know what that’s all about?”

“I do, but I think these are questions that are better asked to Astra herself.”

Alex sighs internally. She figured that it might go something like this, but it was at least worth a shot. “Do you happen to know where she is right now?” she asks.

“On the roof most likely.”

Alex nods. A lot of agents go out there to take a break and see the sun that the underground bunker doesn’t really afford, or the moon as late as it is now. 

“Ok, thanks.”

She hikes her way up the stairs to the roof and finds Astra sitting with her legs dangling over the side of the building. There’s really only one story above ground, but it’s still not the safest position to sit. She doesn’t want to scare Astra from her perch so she approaches with heavy steps before leaning on the ledge beside Astra.

“Good evening, Alexandra.”

“You ever going to call me Alex?” She really hates her full name, but from Astra’s mouth it doesn’t sound terrible.

“No, your full name suits you. It means protector of men.”

“I didn’t know that actually. Still, you haven’t had your mom full name you before.” Not to mention that her mother refused to call her Alex when she preferred it, but whatever.

“Full name you?” Astral looks at her questioningly.

“Yeah when your mom is really angry and screams out your first, middle, and last name and you knew you were really in trouble. Or at least that’s the full scary scenario. Alexandra just sounds like a shortened version of that.”

“I see.”

They sit in silence for a bit, Alex trying to figure out how best to broach the subject. She yawns. It’s been a long day, and honestly she could use some coffee before really launching into what’s she’s sure would be a longer conversation. And she really didn’t want the break room “coffee” either. She wonders if Astra could use a pick me up too. No harm in asking. In fact, a place away from work might be a better place to have this conversation. Astra might be more relaxed elsewhere and more likely to open up.

“Hey, do you want to get coffee that isn’t edible car sludge?” Alex asks casually.

Astra looks over at Alex for a long, long moment. Alex thinks for a second that she’s trying to look into her soul or something equally as ridiculous, but that’s what it feels like. She doesn’t squirm though. It really is just an honest question and there’s nothing to feel weird about.

“When did you have in mind?” Astra finally says.

“Now? I don’t know about you, but even after a quiet day I still need caffeine to keep me going.”

“It’s late, won’t it affect your sleep schedule?”

Alex snorts. “I’ve been immune to caffeine’s tendency to keep you from sleeping well since undergrad. When I’m tired and I lay down I pass out if I’ve had coffee or not.”

“I suppose that would be amenable.” She swings her feet back over the wall and stands. “Lead the way.”

Alex clomps back down the stairs with Astra right behind her padding lightly. She grabs her go back from her desk and leads them out to the dusty parking lot. 

“Did you drive in or?”

Astra mouth twitches up into a smile. “I fly here of course.”

“Ha ha, so you need a ride then.”

Astra nods. “If you would.”

Alex walks over to her bike and opens one of the side pouches, pulling out a spare helmet. It’s not a great one, or even really covers that much, not like hers, but it’s street legal, and that’s what matters. “Here you go. Not exactly the best vehicle to give someone a ride on, but it’ll do.” She shrugs.

Astra doesn’t look too bothered since she puts the helmet on without question and waits for Alex to climb on the bike and start it. She slips on the back of the bike easily and Alex wonders if she’s ridden before.

She knows that she should be prepared for Astra to lean forward and wrap her arms around her waist, but she still shivers. Astra is warm, warmer than she thinks is probably healthy, or maybe her body is just really aware of the other woman. She hasn’t really thought about Astra in that way since she’d recruited her over a year ago, but it seems her body is still on board. But she’s Alex’s deputy director. She’s strictly off limits. Her body will have to calm down.

She guides them into the city on her bike, going a little slower than she would normally rip into town. Her favorite twenty-four hour coffeeshop is two blocks over from her apartment. She parks her bike in the first free space she sees and climbs off. She tucks her helmet under her arm and waits for Astra to take off her own helmet before stowing it again. She doesn’t live in a bad neighborhood, but she knows better than to risk out things that could be easily stolen. Her helmet always comes with her into restaurants she drives to.

“This place is pretty good. They serve a great latte.”

“Do they draw the pictures in the foam like on the internet?” Astra asks, arm brushing Alex’s as they walk.

“Sometimes, depends on how busy they are and who’s working.” She opens the door and holds it for Astra.

Behind the counter is one of the girls that knows Alex by sight from her late night coffee runs. She smiles and asks, “The usual?”

Alex just nods and pulls out a five and hands it to her. She turns to Astra. “I haven’t had anything here that’s bad so you can’t go wrong.”

Astra hums and looks over the menu once more before looking back at the girl. “I’ll have a pumpkin spice latte.”

“Cool, I’ll bring your drinks out to you if you want to have a seat somewhere.”

Alex leads them to her favorite booth in the corner. From here she can see all the entrances and yet there was no real path to sneak up behind her either. Working for the DEO had changed how she thought of things, but honestly she had always preferred the booth most out of the way. 

“I see why you like this place,” Astra says. “It’s cozy.”

Alex nods. “Found it on one of my later nights.” She was drunk out of her mind and had needed coffee to sober up, but Astra didn’t need to know that if she hadn’t already guessed it in that way she had.

She’s debating how just to segue into the topic she wants to know about when the girl shows up with their drinks and sets them down. Another few moments is spent blowing on their drinks and taking the first sips. Maybe it’s just better to be blunt about it.

“So I’m curious. How did you actually know my father. I know you said he saved you, but how did that eve come about?”

Astra stares into latte for a second. The heart that the girl had poured into the foam had deflated a bit after the first sip, but Astra was staring like it was a seminal work of art. Alex wonders if it’s a hard story to tell and that’s why Astra is reluctant to speak or something else.

Astra reaches into her pocket and draws out a small cube. Alex recognizes it immediately. It’s a piece of Kryptonian tech, but it isn’t one they’d pulled from Kara’s old ship. Everything on that ship she’d studied enough to know on sight. Where in the world had Astra gotten this? Astra looks around for a moment before rubbing her thumb over a few of the glyphs and it comes to life. Alex can read the interface well enough. Kara’s Kryptonian lessons had stuck with her and then joining the DEO had refreshed them. It seemed like a pretty standard computer menu until Astra clicked on something and a picture of her and a younger Kara, younger than Alex had ever seen her popped up.

“What?” It’s all Alex can think of to ask.

Astra sighs but turns off the cube and puts it away before anyone else enters the shop. “You know the story of Krypton intimately. I tried to save it through some rather unsavory methods. I was sent off world to a prison called Fort Rozz. It was how I survived the destruction. When Kara’s pod exited the Phantom Zone, it was enough to pull Fort Rozz with it. We landed around the same time, actually, but whereas Kara’s pod wasn’t affected by the travel, Fort Rozz was never meant to travel long distances. The ship was not in good shape when it crashed. Only a few of us made it out and those who did were faced with the US military chasing after us and capturing or killing us depending on how much fight we put up. I managed to escape.”

Alex sat back, not quite believing everything, but it had to be true. The picture, the tech, there was no way to fake that without a god awful amount of knowledge and time, and she couldn’t see why Astra would do that. It even answered the question of how Astra knew about Kara’s puppy dog face. That left the question why she had never come to visit Kara, though. As far as she knew KAra still thought her aunt was dead and didn’t talk about her much.

“I avoided the authorities for a few years, but my luck ran out in South America. I’d joined up with a few other fleeing aliens there. We had more people to fight, but we were easier to track. It ended up being our downfall. The DEO found us and were going to murder us all, but your father stopped them. He tackled the leader of the group who had run ahead of his troops. The fight tipped them over into a ravine.”

She looks down at the table, squeezing the cup in her hands so hard Alex worries about the structural integrity of the cup. Alex reaches out and stills Astra’s hands before ceramic flies everywhere. Astra takes a deep breath at the pressure of Alex’s hands and lets the cup go.

“He saved us all. One of the aliens I was with was a Martian. He shape shifted into the leader and stayed behind to throw them off our scent. We all fled of course. And the Martian, he stayed in the DEO and made changes slowly until the organization wasn’t what it was, but actually a tolerable place to work, a place that actually wanted to help aliens more than hurt them. He called me back a few years ago to help him and I said yes to repay my debt to him. That was easy. I never knew how to repay your father for his sacrifice until you came along lost and needing direction, like I told you.”

Alex took a sip of her latte just for something to do. That was a lot to absorb all at once. It was definitely not the plane crash that the DEO had told her mother that her father had died in. Alex had never really believed that story. They were an organization that had forced her father to work for them just to keep Kara safe. Obviously they weren’t to be trusted. But this was beyond what Alex had even imagined.

“Thank you for telling me,” Alex says after a minute to just absorb everything.

Astra inclines her head. “Of course, Alexandra, all you ever had to do was ask. I don’t want to hide anything from you.”

They sit in silence and finish up their coffees, weight of what’s been revealed sitting between them. Over empty cups Alex looks at Astra in a new light. An alien. Kara’s aunt at that. Who would have thought. But there was one thing that she needed to know.

“Why haven’t you contacted Kara if you’ve been here the whole time?” Alex asked fingers tracing the rim of her cup just for something to do.

Astra looks away. “Because I don’t deserve to see her. Like I said the methods I wanted to use to save Krypton were..quite frankly they were evil, but they were desperate measures for desperate times. People died in the wake of trying to complete my plan. How could I justify seeing my niece after that?” She sighs. “I do admit I didn’t know she was here for a good amount of time. I thought she was dead like the rest of my planet. It was only when I sought out your family in the wake of my rescue after I had managed to throw off the government task force after me long enough that I was confident that I knew Kara was alive. By that time she was already happy with you and your mother and I didn’t see a reason to change that.”

“There’s every reason to change that. It would mean the world to her to know that not all of her family died that day.”

Astra looks down at the table again. “I know, but…” she trails off. And if there’s anyone on the face of the planet that understands the feelings of unworthiness and self-loathing flickering across Astra’s face, it’s Alex herself.

“Think about it.” She has faith that Astra will make the right choice eventually and then Kara will have a small part of her home world once more.

Astra nods. “I will.”

There’s another few moments of silence and Alex decide that there’s been enough for tonight. They’ll need to talk again, she knows but it’s late, and while the next day is Saturday, the reality is that they’ll be at work anyway. They need to sleep, though Alex is sure that Astra doesn’t need that much sleep. Kara never did. She does, though, and she needs time to process. So Alex slips out of the booth with Astra not far behind.

They walk out into the night, chilly by National City standards, but nice by saner parts of the country standards. They stand by Alex’s bike for a few seconds.

“I don’t suppose you need a ride, do you?” Alex asks.

Astra just smiles. “No, I can get myself home.”

Alex snorts. “Yeah, I bet. I flew here.” She shakes her head. “You were being literal.”

“I might have been.” Astra steps forward and lays a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Thank you for the coffee. It was an illuminating date.”

Alex cocks an eyebrow. “Date?”

“Is that not what you call going out for coffee? That seems to be the consensus in your media.”

Alex almost laughs. It’s been a while since she had to deal with an alien misunderstanding pop culture. Since Kara had finished growing up on Earth she had learned pretty quickly what was what. Astra, though, had spent most of her time running not absorbing media.

“Well, in some contexts, but coffee dates are usually construed as a romantic date, not like a friend thing.”

Astra blinks and nods slowly. “I see. So this was not in that context.”

Alex shakes her head. “Not unless you want it to be.” She laughs at that, but a little part of her wants that anyway.

“I wouldn’t mind, I don’t think. I could do much worse than someone like you, Alexandra.” Astra squeezes Alex’s shoulder and steps back. She smirks for a second before disappearing in a gust of wind, leaving Alex stunned on the sidewalk.

Oh yeah, she was going need some time to process for sure.


End file.
